The Youthful Hyuga
by NothernRose
Summary: Neji and Tenten have a daughter, but they need a break. But who will babysit their daughter? Maybe leaving her with the green beasts of konoha is not such a good idea?


The youthful Hyuga

Neji and Tenten Hyuga, woke up as the sun rose, not in their bed but in front of "the angels" crib.

That's right, Tenten gave birth to Nejis child.

It'd bean a year, and both of them had reached their limit. Their daughter was driving them mad.

- Tenten, I cant stand this anymore! Neji sighed and put down the teddy bear he'd bean hugging in his sleep.

- I know what you mean. I'd just fallen asleep when the night was over! his wife said as she stood up to look into the crib.

- Now she's sleeping! she said and sat down on the bed.

- And she'll do nothing but sleep for a while. Neji said.

The room was silent.

- We need some time off. Neji said. - We should take the weekend off.

- Aren't you forgetting Akane? Tenten said.

- We could find babysitters. he suggested.

- They would have to be incredible determined. she said.

- They would have to be kindhearted. he said.

- They would have to be responsible. she said.

- And they'd have to be someone we trust. he said.

- I have an Idea! Tenten exclaimed.

- Really?! Neji looked at his grinning wife.

----------------------------------------

- I'm having second thoughts about this. Neji said with a frown.

- Oh, don't worry, Neji. We've known them for ages. Tenten smiled.

- Any way, you two can do this, right? she smiled to the babysitters.

- Yoshi! We will take care of your youthful daughter! Maito Gai said and gave them a thumbs up.

- We will make sure that she have a fun and youthful weekend! Rock Lee threw the little girl up in the air to catch he again. Akane laughed.

- Then again... Tenten said wondering if these two really where the right people to intrust a fragile child with.

- Now you two go and enjoy a trip to the hot-springs! Gai said and pushed them on the bus.

The doors closed and Neji and Tenten saw their old friends wave good bye, and their little darling fade away, still laughing.

- So, what should we do first? Gai twittered.

----------------------------------------

- Don't worry. I'm sure they can understand the difference of a ninja and a child. Tenten said more to herself than Neji.

- ...

They where at the hotel they where going to stay for a night. They where also currently eating dinner, but neither where hungry.

Neji couldn't help imagine the situation with Akane at that very moment...

_- Gai- Sensei, what is it we should feed the youthful Hyuga? Lee asked._

_- I do not know, my youthful student. Maybe we should try giving her some curry. Gai said and stroke his chin._

_- I do not know. She is related to my youthful teammate Neji, and you know how he is when it comes to curry. Lee said._

_Out of nowhere a fist hit Lee in his stomach._

_- You should know better than to judge the youthful Akane by the flaws of her youthful father, after all I've thought you!_

_- B- b- but what if it's genetic? I don't wanna see what happens to us if we poison her. Lee said._

_- True... Lets try, and if she don't like it, we'll just give her plain rise. Gai announced._

_- That is a most youthful and wise decision, gai sensei!_

Neji sighed.

----------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs Hyuga where going to bed without their daughter to take care of. And yet they where finding it hard to sleep.

Neji had large circles under his eyes, and Tenten was staring earnestly out in the air.

Eventually Tenten fell asleep, but she had a peculiar dream.

_- Now how will we make the youthful youthfulness sleep? Lee asked his mentor._

_- Well, we could try to put her into the crib and wait. Gai said and put Akane into the crib._

_- ... It's not working. Lee said._

_- Well, maybe we should sing a song. Gai said grabbed a harmonica._

_- You sing with your youthful voice, and I'll back you up. he said._

_And so Lee started to scream, and Gai blowed randomly at the harmonica._

Tenten wake up and sat up in her bed.

_- Just a dream..._

----------------------------------------

When Neji and Tenten exited the buss to find themselves at Konoha buss-station, and saw their beloved daughter again. Tenten ran and took Akane out of Gais arms and hugged her.

- You didn't feed her curry did you? Neji asked Lee and stared at him with activated Byakugan.

- N-n-no. Lee stuttered.

- We thought her her first word! Gai said proudly.

- Really what? Tenten asked.

- Come on Akane. Say it, I know you can! Gai said.

- ... Youthful! the little girl said with enthusiasm.

The corner of Nejis eye twitched.

----------------------------------------

I haven't bean writing much lately, and I don't know how much I will write in the future, but I will whenever I can.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
